Capsize
by kurgaya
Summary: IchiHitsu - first holiday drabble - You ask a pointless question, you get a pointless answer.


**Note (5/8/11):** Told myself I wouldn't go on the internet while on holiday but here I am! Hello! How have you all been? It's lovely and warm over here in Greece :D This little drabble is a highlight of my holiday that happened today and I just thought I'd share it - considering I _did_ say I would write something happier after 'Face Down'. Obviously, names of the people have been changed and the conversation is different; I'm not a married Japanese male, but you'll get the gist of it.

(Sorry for any spelling mistakes - stupid bad Word doesn't have spell check - useless, honestly! And, oh, yes, none of the funny little lines above the 'o' in Toshiro's name - different computer, sorry)

* * *

><p><strong>Capsize<strong>

* * *

><p>"What happens when you capsize?"<p>

The well-tanned young blonde, perched right on the edge of the small boat opposite him, shot him a feral grin at these words, one that Ichigo was sure shined in her hidden eyes as well as in her posture. He gulped, resisting the urge to hide in his buoyancy aid and ignored the quiet 'tut' from his spouse.

"Don't look so worried," laughed Amy, their sailing instructor, quickly checking ahead to see if the boat was still on course. "Capsizing's nothing scary; just a bit difficult to set right."

Ichigo rose an eyebrow, and was about to reply with something sarcastic when Toshiro called dully, "Crew ready?" and looked at the instructor for the 'go-ahead' with tacking.

Amy smiled and said, "Ready," just as Ichigo said the same.

Toshiro nodded and stood with a wobble, pushing the long metal tiller in his right hand away from him and stepping across the boat, the two passengers ducked as the boom and sail whizzed over their heads and settled into a mirror position from where it had been before. The white haired male sat down a few inches away from Ichigo and straightened up the rudder, forcing the boat to stop it's wide turn.

"Mainsheet," reminded Amy, and Toshiro quickly corrected what he had forgotten. "Good," she smiled when the boat resumed it's lesiurely pace through the crystal clear waters of Greece. "That was better then last time Toshiro."

She still had a slight problem with pronouncing his name, even after teaching him how to sail for almost two hours. The secretly-a-taicho smiled anyway, kicking the puddle of water that had grown by his feet at his husband when the ginger chuckled.

Amy laughed when Ichigo yelped, almost shooting to his feet before he remembered that he was on a boat and would have most likely fallen out if he had done so. "I'll throw you in Toshiro," threatened the taller Japanese tourist, in what he hoped was good English. "I don't think Amy will stop me."

"If you throw him in I'll push you in," said the female with a grin. "Trust me, I've done it to Erik."

Erik was the only other sailing instructer at the resort, and one of the minimal eight members of staff. The lack of staff wasn't really a problem, you'd be surprised, because the resort in the small town was so small that eight was all that was needed. Out of that eight there were four English people; Liam was tall and very organised, which was handy considering he was the manager; Eve was the single windsurfing instructer, tanned a dark brown and incredibly friendly; Amy had just graduated from University with big buck teeth as well as an education, the main sailing instructer; and Erik was the lad who sat on the steps tapping into somebody else's Wi-Fi without a care in the world, blonde, also tanned, and incredibly fit, Ichigo had mumbled in jealously when the man showed them the ropes of the place. Toshiro had laughed once Erik had left them in their room, and had given his husband a kiss to please him.

The remaining four people were the three Greek cooks and the Mexican cleaner; the cooks had names that Ichigo couldn't even begin to remember, but they were nice people despite their struggling English tongue, and the cleaner didn't speak an ounce of English, let along Greek, and so worked in silence, something she was quite happy with.

Ichigo had just been glad that Toshiro was fluent in quite a few languages and had taught him the basics, because if neither of them had known English then they would have been in trouble.

"Not if I push you in first," replied Ichigo, yet again ignoring the amused sound from his husband. Amy laughed yet again and leaned back, watching with experienced eyes as they sailed past a bobbing buoy. "Just a bit further Toshiro," she said, straightening back up. "And then you can tack again - unless you want to give the job back to Ichigo?"

"I'm okay," said Toshiro, gently pushing the tiller. "The sail's a bit flappy though."

Ichigo and Amy both looked up at the blue and white sail at these words, and Amy stood and grabbed the boom, just as she had many times before. "Mind your head Ichigo," she said, giving the boom a sharp tug to try and pop the sail.

Sunny mop of head ducked out of the way, "Is the wind dying down?"

"We should be okay," assured Amy, stepping back into her seat. "I was out with a pair yesterday and the wind just left us completely - had to get towed back into the beach. Erik thought it was very funny."

Ichigo smiled and said, "Crew ready," when Toshiro went through the instructed protacall. The boat turned smoothly, and the sail flew past their heads again. "Alright there?" Ichigo asked his husband once he was sat next to Amy.

"Wonderful," said Toshiro with a cheery smile. "It's lovely out here."

"Isn't it?" agreed Ichigo, glancing around at the mountains, trees, and white houses that surrounded the bay. "I could sail forever."

"You wait until it's windy," said Amy with a pointed look. "Sailing gets difficult then - and Toshiro, see those yellow boats by the beach?"

"Yeah."

"Head over there, I think you could let the sail out a bit."

Toshiro nodded and pushed the tiller just enough to change direction slightly, reaching down and changing the length of the mainsheet rope until the sail swung out.

"Once we get near there," continued Amy, nodding in the direction of the beach. "We'll practice capsizing."

"Practice?" asked Ichigo, looking surprised. "How can you practice capsizing?"

"Well," said Amy, that feral grin back. "I'll talk you through what I'm going to do and what I want you to do, but we basically just tip the boat over."

"Great," mumbled Toshiro with a shake of his head, rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses. "And here I was hoping that I wouldn't get wet." He indicated to his knee length shorts and top, the flip-flops on his feet soaked already.

"Same," said Ichigo, and Amy laughed again.

"You're at sea! Not getting wet is too much to ask for."

"Obviously," grumbled Ichigo, but he was smiling brightly nonetheless. "At least we'll be cool in the sea," he added to try and lighten the situation, pulling at the collar of his buoyancy aid to emphasize the sticky hot weather.

Amy seemed pleased. "Exactly," she said, and then changed the subject. "So what brings you two here to Greece? Japan is quite a way away."

Ichigo almost said 'honeymoon' but he wasn't quite sure how she'd react so stopped himself before the word slipped out. Now having nothing to say, he was grateful when Toshiro cherped in, "Ichigo's always wanted to go to someplace hot," he said truthfully with a light frown on his face. "I'm not one for hot weather myself, so it took a bit of coaxing."

"Bribing," whispered Ichigo, knowing that his spouse's sensitive ears would pick it up.

"I'm sure," said Amy, flickering her long hair away from her sunglasses. "But to come alone? What happened to the wives? Needed some 'male' time?"

Both of the men stupifyed, there was silence on the boat for a moment. As Amy stared awkwardly, her laugh drifting into the wind, Ichigo realized, with his mind taking a little while to catch up, that she must have made 'rings' and 'same surname' equal 'married brothers' - or some other relation, instead of 'husbands'. He sent Toshiro a helpless glance that clearly asked 'what on earth do we do now?' and the teal eyed man sighed.

"Ichigo and I _are_ married," he said to the awaiting Amy. "But to each other."

The five man boat hit a ripple caused by a passing speedboat, and Amy gasped, embarrassed. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" she cried, bringing her hands up to cup her mouth. "I didn't even think - God..."

Ichigo laughed merrily to calm her. "It's fine," he said. "I guess people don't really expect it."

"No, no," argued Amy, and then, "Well, yes. But now that you've said it, I _can_ see it actually. Lots of stuff makes sense now - oh, Toshiro, here, let me take over," she added upon seeing how close they were to their destination. She stood and swapped places with the other, slipping back into control of the boat easily. Adjusting the sail she slowed the boat down slightly, thinking over the situation.

"Once I tack," she began, nodding to herself. "I want you to take my place, Ichigo, and take control of the boat. Then, Toshiro, I want you to sit beside Ichigo, and I'm going to stand beside you so that we'll all be on the same side of the boat, sound good?"

They voiced their agreement so Amy turned the boat, jumping up out of her seat once everything was done. Ichigo slid down the plastic seats and grabbed both the widesheet and the tiller, Toshiro crossed the boat, and Amy, instead of standing beside him like she said she would, worked her way to the front and grabbed the buoy that was floating by them.

Ichigo stopped the boat as best he could. Amy tied the boat to the buoy and then called out to the passing safetyboat. "Capsizing."

The man on the boat laughed and Amy felt her face flush.

The small sailboat was already unbalanced when Amy stood behind Toshiro, and both of the men sent curious glances her way when the boat tipped even more. "Right," she said with a smile, holding onto the boom. "I'm going to pull the mast and bring the boat over. All I want you two to do is to slip backwards into the water when you fell it tipping, got it?"

"Sounds easy enough," said Ichigo, but just for good measure he gave Toshiro's little hand a squeeze.

"Coward," Toshiro muttered, but before Ichigo could say anything back they found themselves neck high in the cold salty sea with a boat falling towards them. The fifth division taicho automatically put out his hands to catch it, but the boat stopped on it's side without the need for him to do anything.

"Okay," said Amy, smiling at his actions and still holding onto the mast that now hovered above the surface. "First thing's first, grab the boat because if the sea was rough you'd be swept away." The couple reached for the nearest part of the boat, treading water gently. "Next, if there's somebody with you when you capsize, check that they're okay." She chuckled and then said pointlessly, "So, you two alright?"

Ichigo nodded and his face broke out into a grin when they repeated the question all-round.

"Fantastic," said Amy. "Now, swim around to the over side and then grab the daggerboard."

Suddenly the boat seemed much bigger, and swimming around took longer then expected. But once they were all hanging off of the daggerboard, Amy instructed, "This bit's the tricky bit. We've got to pull the boat back down." She gave no more explanation with words, but the fact that she pushed herself up and pressed down on the daggerboard was enough of an explanation anyway. Ichigo and Toshiro copied her actions, and, with the laughter of a few people watching from the nearby beach ringing in their ears, the boat fell back towards them.

Ichigo pulled his husband out of the way, laughing loudly at how _silly_ this whole situation was. Amy seemed very happy with the quick progress, and told them to swim around to the back of the boat. The rudder was horribly in the way, but Ichigo hoisted himself back onto the boat and almost smacked his head against the tiller that swung back and forth loosely.

"Almost done," said Amy, clambering back onto the boat with a poor amount of grace. She gave one quick look at Toshiro, still waiting in the water, and said, "Grab his buoyancy aid."

Ichigo did so without question, and pulled his husband onto the boat as Amy sat back down. Toshiro was blushing in childish embarrassment about not being able to get back onto the boat himself, but neither of the others made a comment about it as they all settled down, dripping wet and a lot cooler then that had been two minutes ago.

"I need to clean my sunglasses now," groaned Ichigo, stupidly wiping them on his drenched shorts to try and clean them. When he put them back on he couldn't see anything, and so, groaning, he took them back off again and placed them on his head as Toshiro presented him the tiller.

"Last thing to do is to check all the ropes," piped up Amy, looking around the boat. "But they all seem to be in the boat so we're all okay."

Toshiro was muttering under his breath and prodding his right leg. Ichigo shot him a curious gaze, one that was answered with, "It's only a small cut. Doesn't hurt."

"You've cut yourself?" Amy asked once she untied the boat from the buoy. She checked Toshiro's leg to find that it was just a small cut, despite bleeding, and Ichigo was fussing over it, and she rolled her eyes at the couple, "Just don't get my boat dirty."

Toshiro snorted and Ichigo frowned; he was kicked by his husband's bare foot for looking so miserable. "Focus on steering," snapped the tenth division taicho. "Or I'll never get a plaster."

Persuasive techniques at it's best, Ichigo went back to the tiller and directed the boat into the beach. It came to a surprisingly smooth stop amongst the stones and Amy clapped her hands together to grab their attention. "Brilliant. How'd you like it?"

"It was great," Ichigo said as he climbed out of the boat. "I'd love to do it again."

Amy joined him on the beach, Toshiro bringing up the rear. "Then take out one of the Pico's this afternoon - or this one," she tapped the large white boat they had just used. "If you can get your hands on it."

"The Picos' look too small," admitted Ichigo as Liam and another man came over and started heaving the boat further up the beach. "But for now, I want lunch."

Toshiro chuckled, already out of his buoyancy aid. "It's always about food isn't it? You had breakfast just three hours ago."

"Exactly," said Ichigo, thanking Amy once again before putting away his buoyancy aid. "Sailing is hard work."

Toshiro tutted and Ichigo grinned, realizing he had won that arguement. "But hey, it was worth it right?" He looked at his husband in hope, a sliver of doubt making him wonder if maybe Toshiro's happy demenour around Amy was just that; around Amy.

"Absolutely," said Toshiro, slipping his hand into his husband's and practically glowing in happiness. "Lets do it again tomorrow."

And then, "But lets not lose a flip-flop this time."

* * *

><p>Any reviews will be very welcome, but as I promised myself that I wouldn't check emails (despite being on the internet - I <em>live<em> around my emails) I won't get any of your comments until Tuesday sometime.

Hope you enjoyed it!

xTKx


End file.
